Reflections
by azndancer
Summary: Marik looks back city. Thiefshipping drabble


I was falling.

Not in the literal sense, luckily, as we were thousands of feet in the atmosphere on that strange, unfamiliar aircraft.

But falling nonetheless. I had lost my balance, and now I was falling.

I should have been used to being unstable by then. But this time was different. For it was no longer my home nor my father pushing me over.

It was you.

You, with your body as lithe and deadly as a lion's. With your skin that looked rough and soft at the same time. With your eyes that threaten to read my thoughts, even though I'm certain that is not one of your many talents.

Because if you had read my thoughts, I'm sure our already faulty bond would have become even more strained. Not completely severed, no, I don't think I could have let you go that fast. But our interactions would surely have turned strenuous if you knew what I had been thinking.

I admired you from the beginning. In that dark alleyway, I understood nobody _normal _would stand motionless at oncoming danger. No, you weren't normal at all.

You wanted what I had. I could have fought you for it, and taken your power when I won. But I had questions, the answers of which would surely not be answered during battle. Besides, I wasn't quite certain of my ability to defeat you. Something in your eyes told me you had a real reason to fight, much like myself.

So I offered you a deal. My gold for your assistance. You instantly countered with not only a request for the treasure, but a demand for knowledge, a precious collection of which deeply carved into my back. For what is a new toy without the instruction manual? Nevertheless, I was taken aback by your willingness. What was it that you needed so badly, enough to put trust in a stranger? I know now, though. It surprised me that we were both there for revenge. On the same man, too.

We wore masks during the day. I stayed to myself, avoiding attention, but I'm sure you noticed the interested glances I sent your way. At first, I mistook you for your lighter side, with the way you smiled and laughed with those people. But when you held my gaze that once, I knew it was you. The power, the danger, in your eyes reminded me exactly why you were here. For yourself only.

The pretences fell with the sun, and I was free to ask you anything. Though you replied with short, cryptic lines, I appreciated them, desperately analyzing each one for hidden meanings. Of course I found none. You were always too alert to let anything slip by.

I wondered what it was about you that intrigued me so. Maybe it the puzzling answers. Maybe it was how your eyes would fall out of focus at the sight of the metal hanging from your neck. Maybe it was the way you stared right at me, making me want to confess all the forbidden thoughts in my mind.

Maybe it wasn't intrigue so much as infatuation.

I wanted you. The thought occurred to me the first night in the air, after I had interrogated you. My upbringing hadn't allowed many relationships to flourish, so I had no experience to hold as reference, but still, I wanted you. But of course I couldn't tell you.

My heart stopped when your name was called, for fear that someone had sensed I had been thinking about you. I relaxed, unnoticed, only to become anxious again as I found out whom you'd compete against. Though you were certainly strong, I knew of what he was capable.

My fears became reality as I watched from below. You had manipulated the area greatly, yet it did little to prevent to inevitable attack that would end this for you. I watched you laugh in his face, and for a second I was fooled that you had a way out of this. But of course, it was just your usual bravado.

I couldn't let anything happen to you. For the plan, I told myself. If you were gone, so was a portion of my chances of getting what I truly wanted. And those three precious cards were the only things I wanted, right? That's what I told myself.

So I acted on instinct, and did the only thing that occurred to me. Protecting you was a must, and I exercised my power to do so.

It would have worked, too, if you hadn't been so reluctant to accept my help, and if he hadn't been so eager to win the battle. You denied my defence, and instead took the blow yourself.

It was then that I realized nothing would stop you from attaining your goals. You wouldn't hesitate to hurt others, or yourself, apparently. You were truly evil.

It amazed me how much we had in common.

That's not true though, it wasn't really me who was evil. The evil was just living inside me. I hated it.

As I look back now, I see that we were quite different. If destiny was different, and the past had managed to mix up two equally useless chunks of gold, it was very well possible that you could have been the darkness inside me, instead of him. You could be the one that repeatedly took control of my body, the one I loathed with all my living.

But of course, destiny wasn't different. And who was I to question destiny, anyway? Destiny would come whether we liked it or not, or so said my back.

When the lightning struck, my mind instantaneously braced itself. Past experience had me ready to fight back, to resist with the shy strength that seemed to only come at times like these. But there was nothing I could do to prepare. I was forced out, an already dimming light pushed away by ever-consuming darkness.

You helped me, though. Once again, I reminded myself of your motives. I had seen your ruthlessness, knowing that you were after what I possessed. But a part of me wished, hoped, even, that you were doing this for me. Not to get your items, your power, your revenge, but just to see me back in my own body. But how could I be so foolish? Altruism was foreign to you, an impossible and futile idea.

You tried, and you failed. We stood together, facing the fire.

I never saw you again. I assume you're living in the shadows. Though a part of me believes you'll be back someday, maybe even believes that you've already escaped. I know you're smart enough.

As I look back on it now, I come to one conclusion.

Up there, in the clouds, so close to reaching my goals, being with _you_...

That was as close to heaven I would ever get.


End file.
